OneShots
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots I may come up with. CONTAINS YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Feeling's

Inu: I am tired of making a new story for every one-shot I write so were going to bunch them together!  
Heba: You are so lazy!  
Inu: Nooo~ I just don't see the point. Here is a one-shot!

* * *

**Title: **Feeling's

**Pairing: Y**amixYugi (Puzzleshipping)

**Genre: **fluff, romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Rating: **Um…. PG 13 Because it contains Yaoi? (Not good at guessing Ratings

* * *

**_Feeling's_  
**  
Yugi was sitting on the roof of the game shop staring up at the sky think of a certain EX-Pharaoh. His thought kept drifting to his confused feelings. He loved the Pharaoh he knew that, but it was just brotherly love wasn't it?  
When did he start noticing the way Yami's muscles flexed, or the way he smelled, or how good that smirked looked on him? Yugi stopped himself there his thoughts starting to creep him out.  
Yugi dropped his head into his hands and took a deep breath. He could not believe the things he was thinking about Yami, his Mou Hitori No Boku. Yami was his best friend and he was thinking about him that way. There was definitely something wrong with him.  
He looked up to the stars hoping Yami didn't sense his distress through their mind link. Although he kept his end sealed off, bit and pieces tended to slip through. Luckily none of these disgusting feelings got through. He had no idea what he would do if Yami sensed them.  
He wrapped his arms around his knees as he drew them to his chest and the cold night air drifted through him. He suppressed a shiver and closed his eyes resting his forehead on his knees.  
He wanted to cry and yell at himself for how weak he was and how messed up he was but at that point he was sure Yami would hear those thought. 'Damn mind link.' He cursed in his head.  
And as if Ra was purposely out to get him he felt some of his self-loathing drift through the mind link. And as if on cue Yugi's door opened and Yami walked into the room.  
"Aibou?" He called and Yugi squeezed his eyes tighter knowing if he didn't answer Yami would think he was mad at him, and Yugi didn't want that.  
"Up here Mou Hitori No Boku." He called down through the sky light next to him.  
Yami looked up and smiled at Yugi but then frowned and sighed when he saw how upset Yugi was. Grabbing a blanket from the bed he began to climb his way up to Yugi. Throwing the blanket up there he lifted himself up next to Yugi gracefully landing next to him.  
Yugi watched this and blushed a dark crimson when he noticed the way Yami's arm muscles flexed. Thankful it was dark and Yami could most likely not see his blush he rested his forehead against his knees again.  
Yami sighed and draped the blanket he grabbed around Yugi. "What is bothering you my Aibou?"  
Yugi blushed darker at the word my and simply shook his head. "It's nothing Yami."  
"If it was nothing you would not be up here self-loathing." He countered.  
Yugi sighed at how easily Yami could read him and he slowly lifted his head. "It's noting for you to worry about Yami."  
Yami sighed and shook his head. "If it's about you Yugi then I will always worry."  
For some reason those words made his head skip a beat and pick up pace in his chest. He turned to Yami finally looking at him for the first time.  
He was in his normal dark blue flannel pajamas where as Yugi was in his light blue flannel pajamas. He looked to the pink blanket Yami draped around him and decided to share. He wrapped half around Yami so that the blanket covered the both of them.  
This action caused Yami to turn to him and he smiled at Yugi. "Thank you."  
Yugi nodded and looked back up to the stars not noticing Yami snake a arm around his neck and pull him to him. Yugi looked up to Yami who looked down to him.  
Crimson eyes clashed with Lilac and Yami smiled to him. "You have less control over the mind link then you think Aibou."  
Yugi tilted his head to one side and gave Yami a confused look. "What do you-mmph."  
Yugi was cut off when Yami crashed his lips onto Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped giving Yami all the entrance he needed. He slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to explore. Feeling every inch and pushing up against Yugi's tongue trying to get him to respond. And after a few seconds Yugi did Managing to kiss Yami back with all that he had.  
After a few moments they parted panting for air. Yugi looked to Yami now blushing redder then ever. "Ya-Yami?"  
"I love you Yugi. And that's what you were feeling ,what was confusing you so much, your emotions and feelings for me have developed into love." He answered clear as day staring into Yugi's lovely eyes.  
"Love?" Yugi questioned himself closing his eyes and opening the mind link for the first time in a long time. He felt Yami's love for him and worry for, he smiled to himself as he realized Yami was right.  
Looking back up to Yami he smiled. "I do. I love you Yami."  
Yami's smile broadened and he leaned down to kiss Yugi again.


	2. Bet

Inu: If you ever want one of these one-shots extended into a full story just let me know and I may do it. *Shrugs* I just get bored and have writers block so I created tiny stories from all the plot bunnies I have.

* * *

**Title:** Bet

**Pairing:** Heba x Atemu (Unofficial Blindshipping)

**Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Rating:** Um…. PG 13 Because it contains Yaoi? (Not good at guessing Ratings)

* * *

The sounds of metal hitting metal filled the training grounds as two Tri-colored teen Egyptians practice there sword fighting.

The youngest one ducked as the older swung his sword high enough to chop off his head.

"Damn it Ate! You could have decapitated me!" He yelled at the older who simply smirked and swung the sword again, which the younger easily blocked with his own.

"I would never harm a hair on your head Heba." He replied as he withdrew his sword and backed up.

The one called Heba rolled his eyes as he got back into a fighting stance, sword up and ready. "You toy with human life to casually. What would have happened if I did not duck, Prince Atemu?" He countered.

Atemu rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword and walked over to Heba who also sheathed his sword.

"I would have stopped my sword. Do not doubt me Heba; I would not harm my childhood friend. Now drop the titled and spar with me for real. No more going easy on me."

Heba rolled his eyes but nodded. "I go easy because if I was to harm you your father would have my head on a golden platter in a matter of seconds."

Atemu chucked at this and put one arm around Heba as the other ruffled his hair. "Do not fear my father young one; He would be too insulted with the fact that I let you disarm me."

Heba huffed at this. "You make it sound like he would think some girl beat you!"

Atemu burst out into laughter at this, the sound resonating deep in Heba and making his heart flutter. "Do not doubt the females in this palace. Mai could easily beat anyone of us."

Heba nodded in agreement at this. "True, she is one of the best female warriors we have."

Atemu shook his head and unsheathed his sword going to stand in front of Atemu. "Now Heba, let us resume practice."

Heba nodded to this and unsheathed his sword holding it by the hilt in both hands and in front of him. "I won't be holding back this time Atemu!"

"I would hope not." He responded and launched at Heba.

Heba easily blocked his attack matching him blow for blow.

In the palace Heba was one of the best swords man just above him were Bakura and Marik. But those two were above him because there were ruthless. Only people they ever showed kindness two were there husbands.

Just below Heba was Mai. The only female swords woman in the palace. Heba had been sparing and training Atemu sense there were friends. Little did Heba know though that Marik and Bakura were also training him and just as Heba had been holding back, so was Atemu.

Heba swung his sword to the left aiming for Atemu's side and he twisted managing to block the blow with his sword. Heba stumbled back, quickly regaining his balance and raising his sword to block Atemu's right before it hit him.

Atemu leaned close to Heba and whispered. "Do you want to make a bet Heba?"

Heba thought for a moment and then figured he hand noting to lose anyway. "Sure Atemu, what are the conditions?"

Atemu smirked in victory and then kissed Heba on the cheek. "I won't tell you till this is over."

Heba glared at that as his cheeks heated up from the kiss. "Fine! I accept anyway. You won't win Ate."

Atemu shrugged at this and pulled away readying his sword again. "We shall see about that Heba."

Atemu launched and Heba and swung his sword down. Heba had barely enough time to defend himself, Atemu suddenly seeming a lot stronger and faster.

They clashed blow for blow Heba getting so tired and his speed and strength decreasing. Atemu eventually got the better of him and hit Heba's sword out of his hands.

Heba fell to the ground and Atemu held the sword to his neck. Heba smiled up at him. "I yield!"

Atemu nodded and sheathed his sword holding out a hand to help Heba up, who accepted the gesture.

"Now about that bet?" Heba asked and Atemu snaked a arm around his waist drawing him to him.

"You're going to marry me." He announced and Heba gave him a look of disbelief.

"Atemu I can't marry you!"

Atemu ignored the outburst and planted his lips on Heba's. Drowning in the sweet delectable of Heba's soft lips on his.

Heba blinked rapidly but soon gave up as his mind started to fog over. He closed his eyes and kissed Atemu back.

Atemu nibbled Heba's bottom lip gently and Heba opened his mouth giving Atemu all access. Atemu slipped his tongue in and started a battle of dominance with Heba's. Atemu won and started to explore every inch of Heba's mouth. Eventually they parted for Air.

"You agreed to the bet Heba. I won. You will marry me." Atemu stated looked lovingly into Heba's eyes.

"But, I am a man. I cannot give you children." Heba panted out looked up at Atemu.

"When that time comes I can chose someone else to take my place. Maybe Mana and Mahado's child would take the throne." Atemu answered half in thought. "Either way Habibi, you lost and I won. And we shall be wedded."

"What is your father and mother going to say?"

Atemu smirked. "They already know."

Heba's eyes widened in realization. "You planned this!"

Atemu nodded and laughed, pulling Heba along to his chambers. "That I did."

He pulled Heba into the bathing area and dismissed the servants. He handed Heba a towel and stripped himself climbing into the tub. "Well don't just stand there Heba, get in."

Heba blushed a dark crimson and stripped himself, still feeling Atemu's crimson eyes on him, and then climbed into the tub as well.

"Why me Ate? You could have anyone in the palace." Heba whispered out and squeaked when Atemu snaked an arm around his waist and pulled Heba up against him.

"Because it's _you_ I love Heba. Not any of my concubines, not any of the women that throw themselves at me. You are my one and only." He whispered next to Heba's ear who shivered in response to this.

He then heard Atemu whisper so low he had to strain to hear it.

"Do you not love me back?"

Heba felt tears brim his eyes and he shook his head. "It's not that Ate, believe me. I just don't think I am good enough for you."

Atemu's eyes widened and he hugged Heba closer to him. "Don't ever say that again Habibi! You are perfect in every way!"

He turned Heba in his arms and planted a heated kiss on his lips which Heba responded to immediately.

When he pulled away he whispered word in Heba's ears that made his tears fall. "I love you Heba, I always have. Don't ever doubt that."

Heba nodded and whispered back. "And I love you Ate."


	3. Dark and Light

**Title: ****Dark and light**

**Pairing: **YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping) AtemuxHeba (Unofficial Blindshipping) **IMPLIED** MarikxMalik (Bronzeshipping) RyouxBakura (Tendershipping)

**Genre:** Angst, fluff, romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Rating: **PG 13

* * *

Yugi sighed as he glared at the calendar his 18th birthday was right around the corner and two best friends were in the afterlife and his brother was still in Egypt and unsure if he would be able to come down.

He sighed and crashed onto his bed burying his head into his pillow and letting his tears fall. Ra he missed Yami and Atemu. More so Yami because he realized he had fallen for him.

How he wished he had asked them not to leave after the ceremonial duel. Maybe things could be different.

'Then again maybe not. Yami may not even have returned my feelings.' He thought. But that thought only broke his heart more.

~Egypt~

"This is a joke right?" Heba asked the people standing in front of him. "Tell me this is a fucking joke."

Ishizu shook her head at Heba and then sighed. "It's not Heba."

"You want me to go into the afterlife and ask four bloody people I don't even KNOW to leave there resting place because my brother and his friends are sad." Heba asked for clarification.

"Not the way I would put it….. But yes." Ishizu answered and Heba stood up from the couch.

"Your bloody insane! Sure I care about the fact that my brother is sad but I can't go into Anubis's territory to retrieve two long sense dies souls!"

Ishizu flinched and then stood up as well. "You are the only one that remembers there past life, you have a better chance of success than we do. Listen to me Heba!"

She pushed him into the chair and forced him to look at her. She gave him her most serious look. "The light CAN NOT survive without the dark. They complete each other. Two halves of the same soul. Without one another they will die."

Heba gave her a look of disbelief. "Impossible."

Ishizu groaned in frustration and pulled Heba up. She dragged him upstairs to Malik's room. Opening the door she pulled him in and over to his bed.

Malik laid there pale as a ghost and breathing barely. He looked undernourished and skinnier then ever.

"Ishi-"

"This is what happens Heba, when the Hikari's are from there Yami's for two long." Ishizu answered knowing what he was thinking.

Heba bit his lip. He was quite close to the Ishitar's and seeing one of his friends like this, was killing him inside. "If I bring, umm, Marik?" Ishizu nodded. "Marik back from the afterlife, will Malik get better?"

Ishizu nodded slowly, a little unsure herself. "At this stage I cannot say for sure. But I believe he will."

Heba sighed and nodded his head. "Then I guess I don't have a choice. Let's go."

Ishizu nodded and let him down to the basement where she had everything prepared. "I am going to say a simple spell to open the door to the afterlife. When you get there you have a total of 24 hours before I re-open the portal to pull you out."

"And if I succeed before then?" He asked as Ishizu pulled out a very old book.

"Then the Yamis shale bring you back."  
Heba nodded and Ishizu began the spell. She sat in the middle of a huge circle. All around her were candles and a few incents.

When she finished the spell the candle flickered and a portal opened up underneath Heba and he fell in.

Screaming as loud as he could he saw the world above him close off and he fell unconscious, black engulfing him.

"Do you think he is okay?"

"Who is he?"

"Should we get someone?"

Heba groaned at all the voices around him. Forcing his eyes open he sat up and looked around. There were people all around him dressed in tunics and rags. Heba questioned at first if it was Halloween already but then he remembered what happened.

He stood up and brushed himself off and decided to put his past life into use. He looked at the people standing tall than normal. "I am Prince Heba Sennen, Husband of Atemu Sennen. Someone take me to him!"

Everyone around him paled at the announcement and bowed to him.

Heba bit his lip not liking the feeling of controlling people. He always hated how the Egyptian people were treated in Ancient Egypt. Even his past life did.

"Forgive us. Last we knew you were reincarnated." One man said and Heba nodded to him.

"I was. But I somehow retained all my memories. I need to speak to Ate, can you take me to him?"

The man nodded and walked over fetching two horses. Heba mounted one and the man mounted the other.

Heba turned and got a good look at him. He had on the simple tunic and a head piece that covered his hair. Heba searched past Heba's memories till it dawned on him. "You're Mahado!"

Mahado nodded to him and then smiled. "You really are Heba. Atemu has missed you greatly."

Heba blushed at that. "I am not as I once was. I have changed since reincarnation."

Mahado nodded. "I am sure Atemu won't mind."

"It's been over 5000 years Mahado." He pointed out and Mahado rolled his eyes.

"Did your vows not say 'For all of eternity'?"

"They also said 'till death do us part'." Heba looked up at the Palace as it came into view.

The guards opened the gate and they rode into the main part of the Palace. Once in they dismounted the horses and Mahado was tackled to the ground.

Heba stared at the brunet for a moment till it hit him who she was. "MANA!"

At the sound of her name Mana snapped her head up to Heba. She stared at him in confusion.

Mahado rolled his eyes at her. "Mana, its prince Heba."

Mana's eyes widened further then Heba ever thought possible and she tacked him to the ground. "HEBA!"

Heba giggled and Mahado walked over pulling the past childhood friend off of him. "He is still alive and I would like to keep it that way."

Mana pouted at Mahado and then tilted her head to one side. "If he is still alive why is he here?"

"He said he needs to see the Pharaoh."

"Atemu?" She turned to Heba who nodded at this statement.

"It's a vital matter!" He stated starting to the Palace. "I am assuming he is in the throne room."

"Yes but-" Just as he finished that Heba broke into a run headed to where he knew the throne room was. "Wait! Your highness!"

Mana and Mahado took off after Heba who rounded the corner to the throne room. Once there he ignore the guards and burst into the room without a moment of hesitation.

"Then everything is-" Atemu broke off as Heba burst into the room skidding to a stop panting.

The whole room turned to him and he felt his face light up all shades of red.

He looked up and his eyes connected with that of crimson. For a moment they just stared at each other till Heba managed to snap out of it. "ATEMU!" He shouted stepping towards him.

"HOW DARE YOU-" Seth started but Atemu stood up from the throne silencing him.

"Heba?" He questioned and Heba nodded.

A smirk spread across Atemu's face and he ran down from the throne engulfing Heba in his arms. "Habibi, I never thought I would see you again."

Heba felt tears brim his eyes at the use of his old nickname. "As did I Ate."

He pulled away wiping Heba's tears and cupping his cheeks in his hands. "Not to ruin the mood, but I still sense life in you. How are you here Habibi?"

That seemed to snap Heba out of his trance as he looked around for the pale version of his past lover. Spotting Yami in a chair next to the throne with a look of longing in his eyes, he broke from Atemu's grasp and booked to Yami.

He stopped in front of the surprised man and pulled out a locket from under his shirt. He opened it and handed it to him. "You know him right?"

Yami nodded. "It's Yugi. My Hikari. Why?"

Heba took a deep breath and all at once explained what Ishizu had told him and the state Malik was in.

~Later~

Heba took deep breaths of air and Yami, Bakura and Marik stared at him in horror. Marik and Bakura having already been in the room.

Atemu walked over and took Heba in his arms hoping to calm him down.

Yami looked to his brother and swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. "What can we do Atemu?"

Atemu shook his head and Heba felt his heart stop. "Only the gods can decide and it's only a matter of time before Anubis feels Heba's presence."

As if on cue the Palace shook and there was a bright flash of light. "WHY IS THERE A LIVING BEING IN THE RELM OF THE _DEAD_!"

The god of the dead appeared on the throne glaring at Heba. Heba bit his lip and looked to Atemu for help. Atemu tightened his grip on Heba and took a deep breath. He then began to explain what Heba had explained to them.

~Running out of Time~

Heba glared at his watched that was ticking time away like water. He started to fidget in Atemu's arms and Atemu looked down at him in concern.

Anubis sighed and shook his head. "We feared this would happen."

This caught Heba's attention. "If you thought this would bloody happen then why did you take the Yamis away in the first place!" He shouted ignoring the fact he was yelling at a Egyptian god.

Anubis glare intensified and Heba shifted in Atemu's arms again. "Atemu! Control your husband or he won't like when he has to come visit me _for_ _real_!"

Heba started to shiver remembering who exactly he was talking to. Atemu nodded wrapping one arm around Heba's waist and the other around his chest. He leaned down and whispered in Heba's ear. "Relax Habibi."

Heba nodded stiffly not ceasing his shaking. 'Ra Ishizu. Why send me!'

Yami looked to Anubis, who was sitting next to him, and stated with no fear. "You _have_ to send us back."

"Technically I have to send the Yamis back if we want to save the Hikari's. Atemu can stay here." He responded and Atemu, once again, tightened his hold on Heba.

Heba looked up and choked out. "Atemu, your hurting me."

Atemu instantly loosened his grip and looked down at him apologetically. Heba smiled reassuringly and looked back to Anubis. "Please let Atemu return with me."

"Why should I?" He asked looking between Heba and Atemu.

"I saved the world how many times? Don't me and Yami at least get one request for that?" Atemu answered and Yami nodded.

Anubis considered this and then sighed. "Fine. But there is a catch."

The Yamis groaned at this figuring it was coming. "You have to protect the Hikari's with your life. If any harm comes to any of them I will be dragging all your asses back here!" He said mainly looking at Marik and Bakura.

"Yes your godliness." Marik and Bakura said in unison.

Anubis rolled his eyes and then snapped his fingers.

~Dark and Light~

It was Yugi's birthday and Seto had paid to fly Heba, Atemu and Yami up. Marik had gone straight to Malik the second he arrived and Bakura used shadow magic to get to Ryou. Yugi was the only one unaware the Yamis were back. Yami himself wanting to surprise him on his birthday.

Atemu took Heba's hand and pulled him to the game shop. Heba smiled and rang the door bell.

Yami stood next to them just itching to burst through the door and pull his Hikari into his arms.

The door opened and a pale and sickly looking Yugi opened the door. His eyes were blood shot and he looked feverish.

Heba gaped at him and Yami looked paler than normal. "H-Heba?" He asked in a quiet strained voice.

Heba nodded rapidly and before he could answer Yami pulled him into a death hug.

Yugi took a moment to register what had happened. Blinking rapidly he looked up and choked out a question. "Ya-Yami! Ar-aren't y-you de-dead?"

Yami shook his head and tightened his grip. "Yugi, I love you." He blurted out.

Yugi face only got darker and Heba started to worry about his health. "I love you to Yami. I always have."

Yami nodded and sniffled and it was then Yugi noticed he was crying. "I'm sorry Aibou. If I didn't leave and notice your feeling earlier this could have been avoided."

Yugi was now more confused than ever. "What do you mean?"

Yami shook his head and picked Yugi up bridal style carrying him to his room. "I will explain as I get you well."

Heba giggled and looked up to Atemu. "Will Yugi be okay?"

Atemu nodded. "With Yami babying him like that. He will be just fine."

Heba giggled and pulled Atemu into the game shop.

* * *

~FIN~  
Not my best one-shot but I wanted to write it anyway. *Shrugs*


	4. Please Don't Go!

Inu: You all are going to hate me for this fic. -hids-  
Yugi: -cocks a brow and takes the paper and read it- WH-WHY!?  
Inu: No death to Authoress  
**Title: Please Don't Go**

**Pairing: ****Y**amixYugi (Puzzleshipping)  
**Genre: I'm not sure...  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Rating: **Um…PG?

_**Please Don't Go**_

Yugi sighed as he watched Yami once again get ready for a party. He wasn't sure what it was but lately the man would get home from work, dress in some leather, and then leave. Sometimes he wouldn't even come back at night.

To say Yugi was worried was an understatement. He was sure Yami wasn't cheating on him, unless it was possible to cheat on someone with alcohol. Then he was.

Yugi shook his head at his thoughts and laid down on his bed as he continued to stare at his boyfriend. Yami and Yugi attended the same high school and last year Yami confessed to Yugi he loved him and Yugi told him he returned the man's feeling.

They graduated not to long after and decided to get a little apartment together. And ever since then Yami had developed this…. Habit. And it was really starting to worry him. When the man did come home he reeked of beer and cigars or sometimes even something Yugi couldn't identify. And when he didn't come home he would come back from work and be in a terrible mood, sometimes even yelling at him.

By this point Yugi didn't know what to do. He knew Yami needed help but every time he confronted him Yami would lie. And that hurt more than anything else.

When Yami turned back around after getting changed Yugi sat up on the bed and cast sad eyes to his so called boyfriend.

"Yami…. Do you have to leave again…. I was hoping we….could….. I don't know…" The small boy looked down to his lap and used his bangs to hide his face. "….Hang out.. like we used to."

Yami shook his head and adjusted the cuffs on his wrists. "I have to go out Yugi. Maybe some other time."

Tears brimmed the young ones eyes but he nodded his head in acceptance and bit back the tears "Okay Yami I understand."

He kept his head down as he listened to Yami's feet walk to the door and then down the stairs. He waited till he heard the main door click shut and then let his tears roll down his cheeks.

Alone….. that's what he felt every time this happened. He could call Joey or Tristan, maybe even Duke.. but it wasn't the same. Yami was supposed to be his boyfriend, the one who was always there for him like he was going to be there for Yami. And he tried to be he really did but the man…. Just wouldn't let him.

'How do you help someone who doesn't want help!?' Yugi screamed in his head before falling on his side on the bed and pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping is arms around them. His petite form shook as he sobbed into them.

This was what usually happened every time Yami left. It would leave and empty feeling in him and he would just snap and cry so hard it would eventually tire him out and he would fall asleep.

His sobs slowed slightly and turned into hiccups just as darkness took over and he slowly wandered off into dream land.

-morning-

Yugi groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He opened them slowly and groaned again as he felt a throbbing in his skull. He hated this it made him feel like he was hung over.

He rolled out of the bad and slipped on his slippers and then started out his door and down the stairs. Once he was at the bottom step he walked into the living room and sighed.

There sprawled out on the couch was his boyfriend. His head buried in the pillow to keep the sunlight out. He sighed as he walked over and poked Yami. The man groaned and shooed him away and Yugi just poked him again.

"Yami we need to talk."

There was a light groan and a mumbled, 'go away'.

"No Yami, I am no leaving. Wake up."

This time Yami sighed and sat and looked to Yugi. "What is it?"

Yugi sighed and went to the couch across from Yami and sat down. He fidgeted slightly feeling Yami's eyes on him. He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before looking up and letting his eyes connect with Yami's. "This… needs to stop…. You need to stop going out drinking Yami… you need to find help."

He watched red hot anger flash though Yami's eyes and the man shot up onto his feel making Yugi flinch slightly.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do Yugi. You are just my boyfriend."

Yugi's eyes widened at the last remark and tears once again filled his eyes. He got up to his feet slowly and his hands clenched into fists at his side. "I didn't know I was _just_ your boyfriend." He turned on his heals as a few tears slipped out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

He bolted up stairs and slammed the door behind him and went to the closet and grabbed one of his suit cases.

He heard footsteps on the stairs as he ripped cloths from his dresser and tossed them toward the bed, his tears now making his vision blurry and hard to aim correctly.

He rubbed his eyes as the door opened and Yami walked in. His brows furrowed at the suit case and scattered cloths on the bed and then at his frantic moving boyfriend. "Yugi…what are you doing?"

Yugi moved to the bed with the last bit of his cloths and started to fold them and tuck them into the suit case. "What does it look like Yami…" He shoved a shirt into the case and rubbed his eyes again. "I am not staying here."

Yami's eyes widened at the words that seemed to shove a spike through his heart and froze him in place. He watched Yugi fold the last of his cloths and shove them into the bag and then zip it up. He draped the bag over his shoulder and turned to Yami.

He took a deep breath and walked over to him and then around him to get out the door. He wasn't shocked when Yami didn't move to stop him although it did rip his heart even more. He shook his head and bit his lip to keep from crying again as he walked down the stairs.

He reached the door and put a hand on it to turn the knob only to hear rapid footsteps come running down the stairs and behind him. His eyes widen when Yami's hand slammed onto the door and held it shut.

He could feel Yami's breath on the back of his neck as the man panted and it made a shiver run down his spine. "Yu-Yugi…. Ple-please….don't do this…."

Yugi's eyes widened at the soft plea and he once again dropped his head as his body started to shake. He didn't want to leave he really didn't. He loved Yami… more than life its self… But he couldn't take living like this anymore! Waiting for Yami to come home only for him to come home drunk or not even come home at all! It was driving him insane!

"Yami… I c-cant continue t-to live l-like this…. Not kno-knowing if y-your g-going to c-come home…. N-not spe-spending t-time with y-you…. IT'S JUST TO MUCH!"

He felt himself once again break into heavy sobs and his heart break when Yami didn't move or speak. He moved Yami's hand off the door and opened it slowly only for the hand to once again appear and slam the door shut. A arm snaked around his waist and pulled him against a chest that shook lightly as if it was crying to.

"Hikari…" Yami paused when Yugi stiffened at the nickname and he pulled his closer slightly. "…Please forgive me I love you I don't want to lose you."

Yugi felt tears slip down his neck from Yami's tears and it made his heart hurt even more. He swallowed the lump in his throat and kept his vice low. "Will you stop drinking?"

There was silence and that was all Yugi needed for an answer. He shook himself from Yami's arms and once again grasped the handle of the door. He looked back when he heard a thud and his eyes widened when he saw Yami on his knees looking….broken…. Tears flowing down his cheeks and his hands clenched into fists on the ground.

When the man looked up and his crimson eyes connected with Yugi's amethyst he spoke. "If you walk out that door I will know it's really over… please Yugi…..don't go."

His voice hit Yugi hard in the heart as it sounded so cold and empty. He shook his head and wiped away his tears. "I can't stay….. I can't live this life anymore Yami… our love is a lie…. You love parties and alcohol more then you love me and I can't live with that…. Please get the help you need before something terrible happens…." With that said he turned to the door and opened it, walking out and closing it softly behind him.

Yami watched the door close and he dropped his head as tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he whispered out to nothing. "Something terrible already happened."


End file.
